ROLU Week Prompt
by Animegamernerd15
Summary: It all started on the day when Rogue saved Lucy from being kidnapped from her waitress job. From that one day they started having crazy encounters... Prompts meeting, Frosch, date, acceptance, gender bend, yearning, future *ROLU* [Lucy H., Rogue. C]
1. Meeting

ROLU Week: Nov.3- Nov. 9 Prompts: Meeting, Frosch, Date, Acceptance, Genderbend, Yearning, Future

Prompt: Meeting

A/N-Sorry my prompt is so late I had no idea that this already started... But I wanted to try my first ROLU prompt hopefully you all like it... I'll try and have # 2 up later today if I can...

Regular-Lucy, Bold-Rogue, Italics-OC,

**6:30am- FT Guild**:

Makarov gets a call friend Yajima asking for Erza, Evergreen, and Lucy to be waitresses at his restaurant

today because his waitresses called in sick and didn't know who else to call at the last minute. He also

tells him he needs them for the whole week if that is okay. When Master Makarov sees that Erza, Lucy,

Evergreen have arrived in the guild by 8:30am he tells them to come to his office.

**8:30am- Master Makarov's POV**

Erza, Evergreen, Lucy you remember my friend Yajima-san the owner of 8-Island restaurant right. Well

he has a mission for you three ladies, he needs you three to go there right now and serve as waitresses

in his restaurant. He called me early this morning saying that his usual waitresses all called in sick and

that he didn't know who else to call and so he did like when you all of you did work for him so he

decided to have the three of you just work together today. He said the tips you get today he'll also pay

200,000 jewels for your services for the whole week. You'll need to be in Haregon by 10am today.

Evergreen and Lucy don't worry about your teams I'm thinking about having Wendy train under Laxus

and the Raijinshū and for Team Natsu since Erza and you are gone maybe I'll have Mirajane and Lisanna

train Team Natsu for the rest of the week. (Thinking: Maybe I'll get less property damage reports and all

those angry letters from the Council...) Well I'll tell the others what I'm planning and you three need to

go quickly to the train station and get to Haregon.

**On the train:**

Ever: I feel like I'm being replaced by Wendy now...

Erza: Ever, you are not...I think it's good for Wendy to get used to other guild members besides just the ones she's just used too.. Remember what happened last time Ever, the fighting festival...

Ever: Yeah, I do... I see your point...

Lucy: Well it feels weird not doing a mission without Natsu. I know I'm not being replaced by Lisanna and Erza's not being replaced by Mira. We all have to get used to working in different teams.

Erza-I think that's what Master wants everyone to learn. If people get used to the same thing over and over you'll never learn anything outside of that... See if Yajima-san didn't want us three we would have never been waitresses for the week.

Ever: Ezra's right were all waitresses for a week. That means- no destructions, no property damage. We'll get the whole pay this time plus tips...

Lucy-Yeah you're right. Let's see how we work as a team than!

Erza-Let's have fun on this job...

Ever-Yeah! Who knows maybe we'll all meet someone tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome...

Luce and Erza blushing madly at the thought of meeting someone like that...

Lucy-What are we meeting a character from one of Levy's books now... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ever-From hanging out with Mirajane so much you learn a thing a two about LOVE and FATE... You never know... Just than they heard the train calls their stop,

"**This is the stop for Haregon, if you are getting off now is the time to exit. If not then, please stay seated until your stop is called. Thank you. Have a nice Day. Last call for Haregon stop."**

Erza-Let's go...

**LUCY'S POV **

When they arrive Yajima-San gives them their uniform to change into and they already know where the lockers rooms are.

While changing Evergreen tells her team, "let's have a competition to see who can use their beauty to get the most customers and tips while working as waitresses."

Lucy (thinking bad thing to say, because last time Erza had every guy in here buy everything off the menu). "I'm game for this. So what happens if you lose?"

"No matter whom my opponents are I'll go right through you" says Erza...

"Loser has to go on a date with a tall, dark, mysterious, stranger she meets and then tell Mirajane all about it...I seem to remember you made fun of my theory so if it happens then we'll know it's real." :P

"I just had to ask... I have to win no matter what."

"Good luck, because you'll never get through me"

"Do you girls think I should attach my keys or whip on me?"

"Lucy, we are all waitresses what could go wrong? I mean, we are going from table to table and giving the order to Yajima-san and give the customer's food. Do you think we might be attacked?"

"I agree, this part of town is usually calm. I'm here to protect you ladies if anyone dares to try anything funny. I'm usually a judge of good character so if I notice anyone acting weird I'll give you enough time to get your keys. I don't think Yajima-san wants us to use our magic and destroy his restaurant if we can't help it."

She puts her keys and whip away and closes her locker. Game time let's go... After a couple of hours

later Lucy was noticing that she needed to get napkins to refill her table stations and was nice enough to

ask Ever and Erza if they needed more napkins as well. They replied with yes and needed some more

condiments as well. As Lucy went through the kitchen to go outside to go to the storage area to get the

stuff what she didn't realize was that someone was there following her…

**Stranger's POV **

"_Hello Lucy, you look more beautiful than ever, do you remember me?"_ When he was inside he shut the door

and locked it and stood in front of the door blocking her path.

When she turned around she saw her ex-boyfriend from when she was in living with her dad. She

wanted to forget all about him because he was an asshole who thought that the rich were above

everyone else. He treated her like she was trophy wife or trophy girlfriend which she hated… He never

appreciated who she was only that she was rich. "Hello Richard, what are you doing here?"

"_I had a business meeting and had to grab a fast lunch, but the red head was the one serving me. I have _

_to say I need to come by family restaurants more often they do have the best waitresses ever. She got _

_me to buy everything on the menu. But when I was about to leave I saw you, and when I saw you talk to _

_her I overheard you say you were getting supplies. Well I decided to come and visit you without your _

_friends. You have grown to be so beautiful."_

"Well you have seen me and no one is supposed to be here…"

"_Hmmm, you see I want to be here since you're here... But this place is way too small for my liking if _

_you leave with me right now I won't blow up this restaurant and everyone in it with my explosive magic. _

_Refuse me and guess what, I will blow up this restaurant and all of the people in it with my explosive _

_magic" _

**(Tall Dark and Mysterious POV) **

Damn it she's in trouble but if I hit my magic at the door she'll be hurt and I promised myself I would

never ever hurt her again…. If she's smart to get away than I'll follow and assist so no one will get hurt…

**Lucy's POV**

Damn it! My keys aren't with me, I left it in my locker because I didn't think I would need it. Erza and

Ever even said that it's an easy waitress job who would dare attack us? Shit! "I can't let Yajima-san lose

his restaurant not to this and not those innocent people…With a defeated voice she told him fine I'll go

with you only if you promise not to blow up this restaurant or the people…

"_You have my word my lady_." He goes to her and takes her hand forcefully and unlocks the door and

they walk for a while not knowing a third party is stalking them...

"Where are we going?"

"One of my buildings that I own, we can finally be alone…" When he about to use his explosive magic on

Lucy to weaken her so she won't fight him. When the time was right Rogue got out from his shadow

form and willed himself to dragon force and dark scale like patterns appeared to cover this face and

body. Lucy hasn't seen him yet or detected his presence which is a good thing the guy is taller than him

because it hid him well. Rogue is still behind the guy and he saw Lucy looking scared at what the guy might do to her... Rogue opened his mouth and yelled….

"**Eiryū no Hōkō"** (Shadow Dragon's Roar) Rogue released a burst of shadows from his mouth and aimed

it the guy ready to attack Lucy and he went flying away from her and hit a wall and was out cold…

He gently took his cape off and put it on her and stood in front of her ready to fight for her. Waiting

for the guy to come and attack him he noticed that he was knocked out cold. He quickly deactivated

his dragon force.** "Lucy-san, are you okay. Don't worry I think my roar and him hitting his head on the **

**wall knocked him out cold... We are safe for now." **

**Lucy's POV**

When she heard another male voice, she felt relieved because she knew who it was she just wasn't

expecting him to be the one to save her. He gently put his cape on me and put me behind him and was

ready to fight for me..." Rogue-san how did you find me...? I'm okay just shaken up a bit…No, he

didn't hurt me… He was about too but then you hit him with your roar...Thank so much and bows her

head...

"**Please just call me Rogue, no honorifics please; I can call you Lucy right and please no bowing besides **

**I would like to think our new found friendship with the fairies makes us nakama in some ways... When **

**I was about to go get lunch and I overheard everything he said with my dragon hearing, I **

**wanted to storm the storage but I feared he would have blown it up along with the people. That was **

**why I had to take precautions, the whole time I was following very closely in as a shadow and **

**listening to what you were saying and making sure you were away from people. When he was about **

**to attack you I made my move... I'm sorry for taking so long... **

**He handed her his communications lacrima and asked if she knew how to use this, if so call for help… **

**I'll deal with him; he found some magic rope canceler and tied him up… In a calm tone he told her **

**you are safe now don't worry I'll protect you no matter what…" **

After she was done making calls. She saw him still tying Richard and was decided to give her thanks

again "Thank you for everything Rogue."

"**You're welcome"**

After he tied up the guy he kept him on the floor and waited for the rune knights to come. When he had

his back to her she decided to show her appreciation and hugged him tightly from behind. And she

whispered "I don't know what I would have done if haven't come to my rescue." (Thinking to herself I

guess I did meet my tall dark and mysterious stranger after all...)


	2. Frosch

**ROLU Prompt-Frosch**

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail I forgot to put it on my first story! They all belong to the talented Hiro Mashima***

**A/N-Sorry it's coming up super late...I proofed read this so many times trying to catch my little mistakes...Doing homework in between...Very sorry in advanced if my prompts are late but I'll try and make it if I can... This one was based off of FT 2014 ep.27 but with plot twist here and there... Ideas for the other prompts ended up coming up in my head so my mind was working on that... Thanks for following me or favoring my story! **

**-For each prompt I'm trying to write it where each of it connect to when they first met-**

***Bold-Rogue, Underline-Lucy***

One morning Frosch and Lector the exceeds of Sabertooth decided to do some shopping at the local bazaar. While Lector was looking at some vests, Frosch saw a green frog and decided to follow it wherever it went and when Lector asked Frosch for his opinion about a blue vest with white stripes to see if he should get it, he saw that Frosch was nowhere to be seen... "FROOOSCCCHHHHHH"

Lector asked passersby's if they have seen his companion he described him and they all told him the same thing.. No, sorry we haven't seen anyone or anything that you have described. He decided to fly up in the sky and look for Frosch and when he thought he saw him, he didn't but then decided to go back to Sabertooth and ask for help.

**SABERTOOTH GUILD**

**Sting's POV**

Master Sting, had all the members gather in the main meeting room and told them "I don't want to be like Master Jiemma, I don't want to rule over you all with an iron fist. I want us to care for one another and from there build a strong bond just like what Fairy Tail taught us. Everything that Master Jiemma used to never let us do, I want us to be able to do. I want us to have fun. We all work hard, we deserve some fun and relaxation. I know I'm the youngest master and probably don't have a clue on how to be a master but I'm hoping with everyone's help we can make it. I'm sure I can always get good advice from Master Makarov-san. When I was going through paperwork I noticed everyone's birthdays and we have 10 people's birthday coming up soon. So I decided to have, what I call birthday pool party in two weeks we are celebrating all those people's birthdays including Frosch technically that makes it 10 people. Since it'll be Frosch's first time celebrating his birthday with everyone let's make it special for him.

"Yeah let's do the first one for Frosch" everyone yelled.

**Rogue POV**

When he heard everyone agree to make Frosch's birthday a special one, it made him happy deep down. At least I don't have to take him away to a resort to spend his birthday together. He goes up to Sting and asks him **"Why didn't you tell me you were planning a surprise like this?" **

**Sting POV**

"Usually you take Frosch away to celebrate baka...Besides I'm Master now... And as your Master I command you to have fun with Frosch next week when we all celebrate his birthday...I'm thinking of inviting the Fairies. I think it will be good for Frosch and Lector to know the other exceeds. Do you think they know where they come from?" **"I think it's a good gesture as Master to invite them. I suppose so inviting would be good, especially if Frosch and Lector can learn where they come from. He does ask me all the time and I never know how to answer him says Rogue." **

**Lector POV**

"Sting-Kun, Sting-kun, I mean Master we have an emergency..."

"Lector cut out that Master stuff...What's the emergency asks Sting?"

"Sting-kun I lost FROOOOOSCCHHHHHH, while we were shopping..."

"**Lector, how could you lose him? You and Frosch are always supposed to be together no matter what when shopping you knows that yells Rogue!"**

"I'm sorry Rogue-kun..."

After Rogue yelled at Lector Sting got mad and was all up in Rogue's face and fired at him "how come Frosch doesn't know how to come home on his own now?"

"**Frosch has No sense of direction and if you don't want a bruise on your face Master, I suggest you back off!"**

Like your shadows could ever bruise me...

Rogue starts cracking his knuckles and states **"like your holiness could ever do damage to** **me" **and right when he was going to punch him. They both heard a voice yell at them...

Yukino yelled at both of them "you two stop it we need to find Frosch-sama. He must be scared."

Yukino, you stay here and help plan the party with the others. By the way were inviting the Fairies so triple the budget with that especially on the food...

Are you sure you don't need my help says Yukino?

We are the twin dragons, if we can't find Frosch than I swear the title dragon slayers do not belong to us...

Be safe both of you. Come back safely. Please find Frosch-sama.

Come on Lector let's go.

**Back at the Bazaar**

Frosch was walking around trying to look for Lector or someone that he knows. He's been walking around for a while and he's getting tired and sleepy. He's walking sleeping not knowing where he is now going...A park I want to play there for a while.

**Twins POV **

"**Frosch where are you?"**

"Can you smell him Rogue-kun?"

"**I can but there's too many scents with him and I can't tell the difference between them. If I was to smell each scent I might sniff everyone here and I might get arrested for that...Or get slapped.. But we need to keep trying to look and if we find a place where his scent is strong we'll find a clue on where he is. How about this, Sting you and I will split up and search everywhere, call me on my communications lacrima if you see him I'll go right you go left says Rogue."**

"Be safe Rogue"...

"**You too, Sting..."**

**Rogue's POV**

After an hour of searching and almost getting arrested... He remembers that Frosch loves parks and sees one close by so he runs towards there yelling **"Frosch where are you"** He keeps sniffing the air for his scent damn it's getting weak here... It's getting kind of strong when I go north... When he went there he would have never guessed he would have run into a fairy.

"**Frosch, are you here."**

Charle what do you think about this outfit? The top part is a baby blue halter with a dark blue bow in the neck area and on the side it has the Heart Kreuz design logo in white. The bottom part is a dark blue skirt that comes to her thighs and it comes with white knee high socks and boots.

It looks very pretty but the price is way too expensive for you...

I know right it's only 150,000 jewels... I know I'll go on a mission soon... I really like it...I want to save for this outfit.

Who's making all the noise?

"**Frosch are you near here"**

Look Charle, it's one of the Saber members.

Hello again, Thank you for all of your help from the Grand Magic Games and she bows her head.

**Hello Wendy, I'm Rogue by the way. By any chance have you seen my cat Frosch? He's a green cat wearing a pink frog plushie suit..."**

No Rogue-nii, I haven't seen him at all... Whoops I didn't mean to all you nii-san (big brother) I'm terribly sorry while blushing madly now. **Do you call all the other dragon slayer big brothers? Or think of them as brothers?**

Well I since I'm the youngest, timidly she tells him yeah I think of all you guys as big brothers... But I don't know if your twin will accept me as an imouto (little sister) or even you. Especially when we were fighting against the dragons, I hope to learn more different fighting styles. I'm still learning more dragon slaying magic as I go.

**Well consider me one of your brothers. I think Sting would be happy to have an imouto but ask him first don't assume and don't be scared of him. I promise he's not a bad guy and your feelings won't get hurt. If they did I can assure you your niisan will kick his ass...Before I forget we are having a party for Frosch in two weeks hopefully you can make it we are inviting all of Fairy Tail.**

She hugs him and tells him now I won't be afraid. I'm sorry Rogue-nii but I haven't seen Frosch at all. I'll try and make it to the party. I have to go now bye Rogue-nii good luck finding Frosch...

When she was gone, Rogue asked the merchant what outfit the young lady he was talking too most interested in... The merchant showed him the Heart Kreuz 2 piece outfit with the matching knee high socks and boots. He asked is there anything else that goes with this. The merchant showed him a white jacket and also assorted colored ribbons and head bands. The merchant also showed him another outfit that was the same but the color this time was red halter with black bow and black skater skirt, with their logo in white going all around the skirt that came with black knee high socks and black boots. This is the other outfit that matches this white jacket. How much for everything 330,000 jewels altogether. We can send this to her, if you wish and that's free of charge since you spent over 300,000 jewels**. I know she's in the guild Fairy Tail, I actually don't know where she lives.** Well than she probably lives in the fairy dormitory Fairy Hills. Just fill out what you know and you can write a message to her. Whatever you cannot fill out we'll find out we have customers from Fairy Tail so I'm sure we'll be able to find her. While you do that I'll be over here packaging the merchandise just call out for Nora if you need anything else.

**Dear Imouto,**

**I know you probably wanted to buy this outfit on your own but you surprised me when you wanted me to be your nii-san. No one has ever thought of me as a brother because of what happened with my dragon Skiadrum. It made me happy that you wanted to be my little sister. As what nii-sans do they spoil their imouto I bought the whole entire outfit for you and the other matching pair and then some. I hope this finds you well. Be safe on your missions. Hope to see you next week at Frosch birthday... **** Always, Rogue-nii**

**P.S. If you ever need help with anything just ask I'll help you anytime. Just no girly stuff that I can't do... Sorry but I do have my limits... **

**Sting's POV**

Searching with Lector I have is a headache from all the scents and sniffing I did. I know I can do this... He kept searching for Frosch's scent without getting slapped. Every time he sniffed the air everyone looked at him like he was a dog. A dog, he was a dragon slayer for crying out loud. Getting out of his thoughts he heard, "stop give me back my bag you scum and he saw a young lady with silver hair with the blue eyes and she was wearing a regular shirt and shorts and on her thighs he saw her white fairy guild mark and knew that she was someone that had never met. Since they were forming new bonds after all, he decided to help her and when he was close to the thief he lit one of his hands with his magic and fired it at his intended target and called out "Hakuryū no Tsume"(White Dragon's Claw).

Why can't I move? He saw a tear in his clothes and some kind of weird design on him. What the heck is on me?

The mark of the white dragon is a stigma rendering you useless. Now I suggest you give back the young lady her bag.

When Lisanna saw Sting and the thief together she was totally out of breath but she wanted to thank him for his assist. When she was close enough "Thank you, for the assist. This idiot thought it was funny to steal my purse while I was on my way to the train station to go on a mission. Now I'm sure Natsu is trying to look for me now because of him."

You're welcome. I'm Sting Eucliffe, and holding out his hand he asks and you are? Do you need a communications lacrima to call the person you are doing the mission for just in case you are late?

I'm Lisanna Strauss nice to meet you Sting and right when she takes his hand he takes her hand in his and kisses the top of her hand. When he does this gesture Lisanna's face turns bright red and gently tries to get her hand get back from him. No, thanks for offering but we don't have to be there until tomorrow afternoon I think we'll be there by tonight if we leave soon.

Finally found you Lisanna; are you sick... You're so red... Sting what are you doing with her? Starts cracking his knuckles, Lisanna is he bothering you?

Natsu-san no, I helped her catch the thief who stole her bag.

I remember that stigmata it's not effective against fire, watch "Karyū no Tekken" (fire dragon's fist) Natsu engulfed his hand with his flamed and punched the target where the stigmata was. The fiery punch sent the thief flying through many stalls.

The thief thinking to himself after he became conscious again I learned my lesson never will I steal again...?

Natsu why did you have to do that? Master is going to scold us for the property damage!

Don't worry Lisanna Sabertooth is going to have to pay too...

What why! We did not do anything! All I did was help stop him to help her. But then you had to go all fiery fists and send him through 10 stalls!

Don't worry Sting, I know your innocent, and she gave him a bright smile and asked what brings you here today. Well Frosch got lost and now Rogue and I are searching for him, hopefully he's having better luck than me. Anyways in two weeks we are having a party at the guild for Frosch and we are inviting Fairy Tail. Hopefully you can make it, good luck paying the property damage Natsu-san, and Lisanna-chan.

We'll be there just let us know the exact date and the other info. Make sure there is a lot of food... Well we are off on our mission now.

Come on Lector, let's go grab some lunch. Can we have fish Sting-kun? Let's find the food court around here. With his nose he sniffed in the area of where food was...

**Lucy's POV**

Walking around and finds himself in trouble where Frog Traders try and catch Frosch but he's too fast for them. Their boss tries to catch him but when Frosch jumps away he accidentally jumped into Lucy's arms. When Lucy noticed something or someone in her arms it was an adorable pink frog running away from those traders. She asks are you okay? Fro is scared. Fro is afraid they are going to take me away from Rogue-kun. The boss asks Lucy "if you could please give us the rare frog and we promise not to harm you but refuse us than good luck trying to fight us... Lucy thinking to herself this Rogue's exceed since he saved me from Richard, I need to help his friend no matter what! Stay with me I promise to help you find him. Frosch activates his aera wings and goes in the air and stays near Lucy. When the boss was going to get them she pulls out a golden key and yells Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio. A tall dark skinned man with short unique hair red on side and white on the other. He's standing tall and they notice his tail on him which has the words "Antares" on it. "We are" what can I do for you Lucy-sama? Scorpio all of those men with the hats with frogs on it are trying to attack us and she grabs her Fleuve d'étoiles whip and starts whipping them while Scorpio goes on four limbs and points his tail does his "sand buster" and blasts them away. When they were defeated Lucy told Scorpio awesome job you can go and he went back to the spirit world.

Fairy-san you are just like Yukino-san with the gold keys. me... My name is Lucy, I guess you could say I am a fairy I'm in the guild Fairy Tail. Don't worry you are safe with me. What is your name cutie? My name is Frosch but you can call me Fro. Frosch are you hungry, want to tell me what happened. He hugs into her chest and tells her I was trying to find my way back home but I kept getting lost... Do you like fish? Fro loves eating fish and is very hungry... You look sleepy why not take a nap and I'll wake you when I'm home okay. Fro thinks will take a nap. Night night Lucy-san. When they got to her house, she woke up Frosch softly. Told him that we are here now, want to tell me about your adventures today. While she was preparing lunch, he told her how he went shopping this morning with Lector and then saw a frog and from there had an adventure of his own. He told her whenever I'm out shopping I always get lost. What were you doing in the bazaar today Lucy-san? I was looking for new keys but no one had any keys today. So I thought I would go home but then you jumped into me.

**Rogue's POV  
**

After he sent his new imouto a gift he decided to recharge his batteries and get some food. Maybe he'll have a good clue of where Frosch went. When he was about to go to the food court to get some food he overheard the frog traders talking about a cute pink frog that was rare and very fast too bad that girl had to get in the way. When he heard this he got pissed as hell. He went over to the frog people and asked them "**have you seen a cute pink frog?" **The boss told him they were about to catch and sell a cute pink frog that could run fast. But that frog jumped into that girl's arms and it felt safe there and then she kicked our ass for him. Rogue heard this he yelled at all of them** "that cute pink frog that you wanted to catch and sell already belongs to someone.** **He's my cat not a** **frog and the next time you try and take him away from me you will not like who I become!**" He sniffed the air and the scent he is now searching for is strawberry and jasmine; thinking this smells so familiar to me. Why did she take Frosch? It seems like I'm going to Fairy Tail, when he was at Strawberry Street that was when the scent was the strongest and decided to go and sniff the doors. When he found the right door, he knocked...

Frosch stay here okay someone is at the door, I wonder who it could be? I know it can't be my team because they never use the door...

When Lucy opens her door she finds Rogue and is shocked that he even found her home. **Lucy, you're the one who found Frosch. While she is still in front of the door he grabs her suddenly and hugs her tightly to his chest and whispers in her ear "thank goodness it was you who found him..." **She hugs him back and whispers back to him "you know Rogue we have got to stop meeting like this..."


	3. Date

**ROLU Prompt Day 3: Date**

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail I forgot to put it on my first story! They all belong to the talented Hiro Mashima***

A/N-Sorry it's coming up super late...I proofed read this so many times trying to catch my little mistakes...I've been working on homework and writing in between... Very sorry in advanced if my prompts are late but I'll try and make it if I can...I had to make this connect to first story, I was thinking of ideas...The idea for this prompt was based off of one of my experiences. Ideas for the other prompts ended up coming up in my head so my mind was working on that... Thanks for following me or favoring my story! -For each prompt I'm trying to write it where each of it connect to when they first met-

*Bold-Rogue, Underline-Lucy*

**Lucy Pov**

It was evening time, when Rogue finally got finished with his mission that was in the town of

Magnolia. He decided to surprise Lucy unexpectedly by coming over to her house. He uses his

dragon senses to see if there is anyone else in the house with her and realizes that she is home

alone. He finally got his courage to knock on her door. When she answers the door she's

wearing her pajama shorts and a shirt and is surprised to see Rogue and for once he wasn't

wearing his usual black cape, with his gray long sleeve shirt and black pants with the skirt with

the cross (is this what you call it) that goes around it. As usual his hair is down and since his

bangs are long they always cover one side of his face. This time he was wearing black pants, a

yellow and black design one sided long sleeve that covered one side of his body while the other

side was bare but it was held together by black belt and underneath it was a gray tank top (the

new outfit he wears in the manga), the biggest difference with this was that his hair was up in a

ponytail and she thought he looks quite attractive. After a couple of minutes pass she notices he

was holding a bouquet of red roses for her. **Lucy this is, for you if you aren't doing anything **

**right now, will you come with me. I want to show you something special... **Rogue comes in

and when he does he hands her the roses; "thank you for the roses let me put them in a vase."

After she finds a vase and puts the roses on her desk, she faces him "make yourself at home,

but you cannot go through my desk please. Give me 20 minutes to get ready." After 40

minutes of waiting Lucy finally came out in a white heart shaped tube top and a black skirt with

white lines, wearing white thigh high stockings and white heels and her hair instead of the side

ponytail, she had it down and her hair was curled. Rogue was in awe of how she looked, **you **

**look so beautiful Lucy. We need to get going now I have a surprise for you. **A blushing

Lucy "thank you for the compliment." Are we late I know it took me a long time to get ready than what I told you... 

What kind of surprise? When she grabbed her coat and her small heart shape purse and they were both out the door. **You're welcome Lucy, and he was**

**thinking on how to answer her without getting slapped. Rogue said don't worry about it. **

**We are a little bit late but I hope that you will enjoy my surprise. No I won't tell you... Let **

**it be a surprise... So just follow me and let's go... **After he told her that she decided to give up

and not ask anymore. After a while of walking they ended up at the lake and what she saw

surprised her. There was a blanket and basket already laid out for them when they got there.

They sat down and Rogue opened the basket and laid out various deserts on the blanket and

when he was done said **"itadakimasu"** (time to eat). Rogue made a plate of fruits and different

chocolate, and she did the same. He notice that they were having a good time eating so he

decided to ask her a question **Lucy, do you believe in fate? **Lucy wakes up shocked because

she thought that this whole time this dream was real. Does it mean she wants it to be real?

Shaking these thoughts from her head she looks at the time and realizes that she has overslept

because it's 9:20am. She quickly gets up and takes a fast shower and gets ready for the day she

gets her usual short black skirt with her white belt, her white and blue tube top and vest, blue arm

frills, black knee high socks, and brown boots. She grabbed a muffin and when she left her

house she summoned her friend. She took out her silver key and said "open gate of Canis Minor,

I open thee! Nikora... A white small creature that looks like a snowman came out and said puu-

puun... Aww , Plue you're so cute... Want to walk to the guild with me... puu-puun... while she

ate her muffin they walked to the guild together and when they reached it, Plue went back to the

Spirit World.

**Rogue's POV **

Rogue woke up at 8:00am and decided to take a quick shower and was thinking about the seirei

madoushi (celestial spirit mage) Lucy Heartfillia. Ever since, he saved her in Haregon it seems

like fate keeps throwing them together in some kind of way. He thought maybe it's a coincidence

but than the other day she saved Frosch and then we had his party. The party, he'll never forget

how beautiful she looked in that pink with white stars two piece bikini. The almost kiss that

happened under water because of Frosch. So far all we do is hug but it's out of gratitude and

nothing more... After he was done showering he quickly dried himself off and changed

into his clothes for the day which is black jeans, a red flannel with a blue vest and he decided to

tie his hair up in a ponytail. After he was done changing he went into the kitchen to go cook

breakfast for Frosch, Sting, Lector, and him. He took out 2 packages of bacon and eggs, and 4

fishes and was talking to himself and softly asked himself **"maybe I should ask the girls** **for **

**dating advice**" and at the same time Sting came in and heard the last part and said "Who's the

lucky girl that has you tied up in knots... I gotta meet her, the one who got you asking for dating

advice...Want to talk about her" **"NO, THANK YOU! If you keep bugging me about her I **

**swear I won't feed you.." **Just then they heard Sting's stomach rumble "fine you win this time

Rogue, only because you always use food against me... Well I'm going to get ready for the day

and then get wake up Lector and Frosch so we can eat. You better be done with breakfast by

than!"

**~Time skip still Rogue's POV~**

As usual they finished eating by 9:00am and this time Sting left me with the cleanup saying

something about having to go to the guild early to do some paperwork and that he'll take the

exceeds with him. I finished cleaning everything by 9:15am and was out the door and on my

way to the guild to and hopefully try and find a mission to complete and get my mind off of a

certain someone... When I got there I couldn't believe what that idiot had done...

Orga: Congratulations Rogue, when Master told us your problem we couldn't believe it. So

who's the lucky lady. Rufus: She must be one of a kind. Congrats Rogue you found someone

special. Who is the lucky lady that has captured your heart? Sting: Good luck getting him to tell

you...Rogue: **You can see a tick on** **his growing his forehead**. **He yelled at their master, **

**baka you weren't supposed to tell anyone**..! Yukino: Rogue-sama, don't be mad we're just all

happy for you. If you need any advice I'm more than happy to help. Minerva: Rogue come with

me now! **Rogue: Yes my lady.** They go into the master's room and she locks it and raises her

arms and her space bubble appears and she starts going inside of it and she motions for him to

follow her. When they were inside the bubble she faces him, she hugs him affectionately and

tells him how happy she is for him and disentangles herself from him... Anyways I'm going to

give you some advice that will help you out! Just listen, be honest with yourself with how

you feel about her.. If you lie to yourself then you are denying your feelings... BIG FAT NO!

**Rogue: Thanks Minerva. **Minerva: Your welcome. Well after everyone's wished him good

luck with winning over this mysterious girl, he needed to get find a mission and to get the hell

out of here and out of town for a while. When he called he found out that he doesn't start it until

3 days which is fine with him less days to be on that death monster aka the TRAIN... He thought

maybe he'd visit his imouto and ask if there was any way she could give him some kind of anti-

motion sickness medicine. Hmm I guess I could go to Fairy Tail and see if she is there and could

help me. I guess I better start walking now it's only 10:00am I think I make it there by 12:00pm.

**Back to Lucy's Pov **

By 10:00am I finally reached Fairy Tail guild and when she opens the guild doors she starts

greeting everyone.. Morning Minna... Lu-Chan, good morning you are up so late what's up? Did

you finish another chapter of the novel.. I can't believe you left me at a cliff hanger at the last

chapter and so I've been dying for the next chapter... (Lucy whispering in her ear Levy-chan, we

need to talk somewhere private)... Evergreen spots the person she's been dying to see all day

long...

Ever: LLLLLUUUUCCCCCYYYYY!

Lucy: Yes, Ever!

E: Do you remember a certain bet that you, Erza, and I agreed too?

L: Her voice with filled with dread when she answered "YES" what about it...

E: Of course Erza won.. But I came in second place making you have lost that bet... I know what happened on the first day was horrible.. I would have never agreed to let you be defenseless if I had known you were going to be kidnapped...But a bet is a bet...

Levy: What bet are you talking about?

E: The one where Lucy here has to go on a date with tall, dark mysterious stranger she meets and then tell Mirajane all about it... Someone had to laugh at my theory about FATE AND LOVE!

Levy: OH MY GOD! WHO'S THE GUY YOURE GOING OUT WITH? DO WE KNOW HIM? IS HE ATTARCTIVE?

L-Levy-chan, breathe...

E: Now that I've thought about it. You never did tell us who saved you from your captor. All you said was that you were in trouble. Someone saved you because he heard you scream you were never specific with WHO he was...

L-Eto (well actually)...

Levy: OMG! You do know him!

L :( blushing scarlet now) It's was Rogue who saved me...

E and Levy: with a shocked look on their face... together they said "Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer!"

E: well you certainly got tall, dark, and mysterious...

Levy: did you see him again, I heard from Wendy he lost his exceed Frosch. She was telling me about how he's her nii-san now. He even spoils her now.

L: technically Frosch jumped into my arms and I saved him. Rogue used his senses to find me and when he did he ummmmm...

E &amp;Levy: he ummmm what! Don't leave us hanging...

L:hehuggedmereallytightandclosetohischest. He told me he was happy that I saved Frosch.

E: Levy Translate please..

Levy: Lu-chan, breathe "He hugged you really tight and close to his chest." I want to be in that kind of romance novel...

E: With a smug look she looks at Lucy and says "told you so, you should never doubt the words of a fairy. When are you going to ask Rogue out on a date?"

L: I don't even know how to get in touch with him... I don't want to go Sabertooth and stalk him I'll feel like Juvia now. I refuse to call Yukino just to ask her about Rogue.

E: How about this than, the next time you see him just ask him out on a date. The most important thing of all you mustn't forget to tell Mirajane all about it. Do you promise?

L: I promise...

E: If you ladies excuse me I have to go on a mission with the Raijinshū now. I'll see you all in a couple days... Ja'na

L&amp;L: Be safe Ever!

L: Levy-chan, are you busy right now. I need your help.

Levy: Sure what do you need help with Lu-chan?

L: I need to go to the bookstore and find some research material for my novel. Let's go. After they said their goodbye to everyone from the guild and were now on their way to the bookstore Lucy told Levy about her dream that she had this morning and that was why she was late coming to the guild. I wonder why what this whole fate thing means...

**Rogue's Pov at Magnolia Bookstore **

By 12:00pm I arrived exactly at Magnolia and first thing I saw was a bookstore and decided to

go inside and lose myself in a good book. A yellow and white book caught my eye and when I

read the title I almost face palmed myself because maybe just maybe fate was messing me. The

book's was titled Dating Advice for Idiots. Yup that explains me. I read the first page. **Do you **

**believe in** **Fate? ** **If so, take a chance and see where it goes. If you don't believe in fate than **

**you'll never** **know where life will take you**. While I was reading the first page a familiar scent

of strawberry and jasmine came through the door along with another scent of oranges, ink, paper.

When I saw who had arrived I couldn't believe my eyes it was Lucy and a blue fairy that I have

seen Gajeel with. I was about to go into my shadows and hide elsewhere when I heard the blue

fairy whisper "Lu-chan guess whose here too."

**Lucy's Pov**

"Doushiyou" (what should I do)? I know I have to ask him on a date but I never expected for him to be here of all places. Levy-chan, that traitor she had to go and leave me alone with him. Damn it Levy...!

**Cy... Ucy... Lucy! Are you okay I've been calling you for a while now? **

Sorry about that Rogue I was just thinking about something I need to do. What brings you to Magnolia?

**I wanted to visit my imouto Wendy and ask her for a favor. Is she in the guild right now?**

No she took a day mission so she won't be in until later tonight. (Thinking to herself I need to ask him on a date but how?)

**I see. I guess I'll be hanging around Magnolia until she returns than.**

She took a deep breath and asked "Roguedoyouwanttogoonadatewithme?"

**Very shocked, uhh very awkwardly okay let's go... I'm not familiar with this area where too? **

Well there's a coffee shop around the corner we could go there and enjoy their delicious coffee and deserts.

**Let's go. Do you need to tell your friend with the blue hair that you are leaving?**

Actually no I don't think I need to, she seems preoccupied with a lot of books. Just than Levy sees them waves them off and goes back to reading. Do you need to get anything here before we go?

**I do, if you don't mind...**

It's no problem...

**~Time skip still Lucy's Pov~**

Flash Back~

We didn't reach the Magnolia Coffee Shop until 3:00pm because Rogue was looking for some

books and it gave me some time to do my research for my novel. I couldn't believe I found a

yellow and white book with the first page already opened and the first thing I read was **Do you **

**believe in Fate? If so, take a chance and see where it goes. If you don't believe in fate than **

**you'll never know where life will take you. **When I was going to read more into it Rogue

called me and was almost near me I didn't want him to see so I put it away. I walked over to

where he was and asked if he was ready to go. ~Flash back end~

When we arrived in the coffee shop, Rogue was a gentleman and opened the door for me. When

we gave our orders he paid for me which is a first for me, when we found a corner table he

pulled out my chair. No one has done that for me since my days of being an heiress. When our

food and drinks arrived. **Lucy, I have a question for you. Do you believe in fate? **Right when

he asked me that question I freaked out so badly that I ended up spilling my strawberry smoothie

right on his lap. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Rogue let me go get some napkins for you. After she

helps him clean up. **Are you sure you're okay? I didn't mean for my question to offend you **

**in any way, I was just curious. **To be honest I keep hearing those words "do I believe in fate"

all day today. It's funny I believe in love but I don't believe in fate. **I'm opposite of you I **

**believe in fate, I just don't believe in love. **Why? **That's a conversation for another day **

**when I know you are comfortable around me. How about we have a do over date. I have **

**the perfect surprise. **With a big smile on her face , I'd like that a lot. If you don't mind I need to

use the restroom. **No problem. **While there Lucy took out a gold key and said aloud "Gate of the

Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Punishment time hime. No not this time Virgo. What can I do for

you hime? Virgo is there any way you can give Rogue new clothes you see I ummmm spilled my

drink on him and now he wants to take me out on a date. Hime, was this the man who saved

your kidnapper. Yes, he came at the exact time when Richard was going to use his magic on me

and ended up defeating him. Hime, what are you going to wear? What I have on, it's my fault

that he's covered in a strawberry smoothie. NO! You cannot wear that hime. Don't worry hime,

I'll be back. A few moments later she gave Lucy the same dress that she wore from Tenrou

Island with matching thigh high boots. Thank you for the dress Virgo. Enjoy your date hime. I

must go see your friend now and give him his clothes. Do you need me afterwards? No you can go back to the Celestial Spirit World

afterwards, thanks again Virgo.

**Rogue's Pov**

**I'm so sticky, I need to buy clothes...**Oji-sama (Prince)** he notices a maid with pink hair and **

**realizes it's one of her spirits. **Here are some clothes from the hime. She gave him a blue pants

with blue boots, and a white collar shirt that goes with a blue and white striped design jacket. Go

get ready now, the hime is almost ready. **Thank you. Do I return this back to Lucy to give **

**back? **No you can keep it Oji-sama, now I must take my leave. He quickly goes to the bathroom

and gets ready and by the time he's ready she's already done. Where's this surprise place that

you are taking me too? **That's a surprise just come with me... He takes her hand in his and **

**takes her to his favorite outdoor restaurant. **They were seated outside and food was ordered a

band starts playing. When people start dancing he notices her looking at them and he asks her to

dance, and he takes her hand in his. When they go onto the dance floor instead of her holding his

hand she wraps her arms around his neck and he holds her waist a little bit more closer. As they

dance to music and he listens to the lyrics of the song:

_I'm always thinking of you_

_Even on days we can't meet, every time I Feel _

_Ah, the warmth of your palm envelopes me, HEART &amp; SOUL _

_I'll be here, never leaving your side. _

_Your casual gentleness every time we meet makes me feel like embracing every part of you _

The song was about to end the last lyrics sung was

_I WILL BE AS ONE, I want to protect you. _

_Stay with Me. I love you, Yes You, My beloved. _

_All my feelings laid bare to you. _

_A once in a lifetime miracle meeting_

_Whereas if the stars were sparkling and the raindrops soon poured into the sea_

_Let's be intertwined, the two of us. LOVE, you are everything_

While the last part was being sung, while staring deeply into her chocolate eyes he found himself

getting so lost in them. Rogue keeps fighting himself on if he should kiss her or not. He

remembers what he read in the book about taking a chances. Deciding he couldn't hold back

anymore, he gently caressed her cheeks and then he moved forward to capture her sweet pink

lips in his in a sweet kiss. The End

***Disclaimer: I don't own the song Be as One by W~inds (FT Ending # 6)***


	4. Acceptance

**Rolu Prompt Day 4-Acceptance**

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail I forgot to put it on my first story! They all belong to the talented Hiro Mashima*

A/N-Sorry it's coming up super late...I proofed read this so many times trying to catch my little mistakes...Very sorry in advanced if my prompts are late but I'll try and make it if I can... Ideas for the other prompts ended up coming up in my head so my mind was working on that... Thanks for following me or favoring my story! -For each prompt I'm trying to write it where each of it connects to when they first met- *For some strange reason I had an easier time writing this one than the date one...*

*Bold-Rogue, Underline-Lucy, Italics-Skiadrum*

**Rogue's POV **

When he got home from his long day in Magnolia and was resting in bed, he was thinking about

his date with Lucy and couldn't believe he gave in and kissed her. If I'm honest with myself I

know I am feeling something for her but what she feels for me I have no clue. We keep

meeting unexpectedly like it was fated for us but one us believes in it the other doesn't. Can I

make her believe in fate and in me? How can I make her accept all of "ME"? She doesn't know

the parts of me that is so dark and ugly where as she is pure and beautiful as the stars shinning

above. Can the shadows capture the light of a star? After all his thinking so much exhaustion

finally hit him and he went to sleep. While dreaming he sees someone that he thought he's never

see again. **"Papa! Please, don't kill him"** He watches from a distance but remembers the

horrors of this day and what will happen. He saw the younger version of him hold the katana that

he carries proudly on him every day. It's no ordinary katana it's actually a shadow sword once

unsheathed. The shadow sword is a sword forged from his father's tough skin and fused with his

magic. **He heard the words, that's haunted him his whole life**.. _"Rogue, take the shadow _

_katana and once you open it; it'll give you the power to kill me. I had it made just in case your _

_magic is not enough. Please don't make me suffer anymore. When my blood goes onto both you _

_and the sword it'll make you and the sword a stronger slayer. When you use the sword, use it to _

_protect the one you love..." _Younger Rogue replied "How can I? I'm using itto kill the one I

love the most..."_When you are_ _older I'm sure you'll meet someone who you'll fall in love with, _

_use the sword to always protect her._ He watched as little him, unsheathed the powerful sword,

and with a heavy heart he stabbed his father in the chest... The once proud shadow dragon

now turned to shadows right before his eyes. With tears in his eyes he's starts yelling at the

shadows "Papa, papa, please come back to me. Don't leave me alone!" He thought the shadows

would turn into his dad but they disappeared into thin air. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Rogue watched as he little him cried all the tears he's been trying to keep inside. When he saw

him looking at the sword in his hand, little Rogue finally covers it. Little Rogue whispers a

promise to himself, "I'll never ever fall in love. I don't want to kill the person I love the most

again... I never want to feel like this again..."

As adult Rogue was listening to his little's self-vow he was realizing he can never fall in love

with Lucy. He watched him cry and yell for help and asking for anyone to help him. But he

knew no one would come to his aid. He hears someone screaming "Rogue wake up! Rogue-kun

please don't die... Rogue-kun wake up please. Rogue you need to wake up now." He woke up

startled because he saw Sting, Lector, and Frosch in his room looking very worried. "Rogue you

alright? You've been screaming for help, Frosch got scared when he couldn't wake you up and

so he came and got me. When I came here you we're tossing and turning and you saying "don't

leave me." We have been trying to wake you from your nightmare for the past 5 minutes now..

Do you want to talk about what happened? "**No, I'm okay now.." **Lector, Frosch can you leave

us alone for a little bit. After they left, Rogue you can't lie to me; remember our senses and right

now from what I can tell you are not okay. If you need to talk about it I'm here. Do I need to call

Gajeel and have him talk to you or your imouto? **Sting, please I know you mean well but **

**right now I just need to be alone. I need to get out of my head... I'm going to guild and find **

**a short mission; I'll be back tonight... **Fine, tell Yukino that I already approved the

mission you picked; she's helping Minerva get the hang of doing paperwork and approving

missions. Minerva will be acting as Master since I have a Masters meeting in the town of

Clover. I'll have them look after Frosch and Lector until you return. Just so you know we will

talk about what is bothering you at some point Rogue, you can't keep hiding everything to

yourself now. I'll be back in a few days but by then we will have our talk no matter what with

that said he left his room.

~**Time skip still Rogue's Pov~**

From waking up to my nightmare about my dad, I quickly took a fast shower and quickly

changed into black pants, a yellow and black design one sided long sleeve that covered one side

of his body while the other side was bare but it was held together by black belt and underneath it

was a gray tank top (the new outfit he wears in the manga) and just put my hair up in a ponytail.

Quickly running to the guild and dropping off the exceeds with Yukino. I walked towards the

mission board and was surprised when I found an easy quick mission and got it approved. Once I

was out the door I read it over again and it seemed pretty easy help a new baker find some rare

ingredients as well as help out with some paperwork. When I got to the Magnolia's Cake Shop, I

showed him the mission and my black guild mark on my left shoulder. The baker in charge there

told me I needed to find five rare plants that were seen in the forest. But warned me about the

crazy woman with pink hair who hated humans that lived there. I set out to the forest and

quickly find the five rare plants, every time I sensed the woman with pink hair I immediately

went into the shadows and hid. When I found all five plants I was able to go back to his shop. He

showed me all the paperwork he needed me to complete and wanted me to organize because the

last worker made a complete mess of everything. Apparently the baker didn't have the time to

reorganize everything again. Several hours later I finished organizing his paperwork and

corrected some of the paperwork and added in some notes just to help him out. He was so

impressed with my work and was so happy he actually doubled what he was supposed to pay me.

After my mission, it was a little early and I decided to find a nice resting area and just rest for a

little bit before I went back to Sabertooth. I needed to shake off my nightmare from this morning.

After walking for a little bit I finally found a nice small lake. When I found a nice quiet area to

lie down once I closed my eyes exhaustion came over me. In my dream I was in same training

area where I was this morning but I didn't see little me again. But what I did see was dad

standing proud and tall "_Rogue, use the sword to protect the one that you love. Don't be afraid of _

_loving someone because of me. I was dying and I didn't want you to waste your life waiting for _

_me to die."_** "That's not fair! I wanted to help find a cure for you. I didn't want to kill **

**you." **_"You couldn't find a cure for me, I told you, only the Sky Dragon, or her slayer can heal _

_me. The day you were going to ask for her aid, I felt Acnologia's magic and I sensed where he _

_was and when you told me where you were heading. I knew it was no coincidence; I stopped you _

_from getting yourself killed. I would rather have you kill me than have you die trying to save me. _

_You must wake up now, I smell a strawberry, and jasmine scent and they are trying to wake _

_you up."_** "How can you smell her when you are in my head?" **_ "He smirks at Rogue when he _

_says "obviously she must be really close to you because I smell hints of it. Did you forget that _

_our senses our very heightened." _

**Lucy's Pov**

I was going to sit at my favorite spot to write for a while. I passed by someone taking a

nap I heard him say "**I didn't want to kill you**" he sounds familiar. Thinking about it for a

minute recognition hit me when I saw his black guild mark it was Rogue. He was in a

nightmare. I need to wake him and hopefully he's not injured. I went to where he was, and

when I gently trying to wake him it had no effect. "_Rogue_, are you injured? Please wake up." A

minute later he woke up and seemed a little bit dazed. ** "No, I'm not injured." **"Are you okay,

because don't you seem like yourself? If you want to talk about it, I'm really good listener."

"**Lucy, just please don't hate me for what I'm about to say. I don't want you to make a **

**promise to me that you might not want to keep. **"It doesn't matter what kind of promise it is, a

seirei madoushi always keeps her word. Just tell me what's bothering you."

**Rogue's Pov**

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh and faced her and said "**I want to tell you something **

**about me that no one knows." **She nodded her head for him to continue on. "**When I was little **

**I was raised by the shadow dragon Skiadrum, although he was a bit mysterious he was the **

**best dad ever in my eyes. He taught me dragon slaying magic and one day I noticed he was **

**not himself, he wasn't moving as fast as he should be. I finally got the courage to say how **

**come you're not moving as fast and then he finally told me that he was sick, of course I **

**asked if there were any other dragons that could heal his sickness. He said, if I could find **

**the Sky dragon or her slayer than he could, probably be saved. When I found enough **

**information about the sky dragon slayer I was going to ask for her aid but fate has a funny **

**way of crushing our hopes. Wendy was at Tenrou Island with the main forces of Fairy **

**Tail. Acnologia came and attacked that island and destroyed it with his roar. My dad said **

**the words I never wanted to ever hear, "**_Rogue, you as my slayer need to help assist kill me. _

_With the sky dragon slayer gone now, there is no hope to cure me. I won't let you waste your life _

_watching me die. I want you to move forward." _**With the katana he had made for me that I **

**always carry to remembe**_**r**_** him, I did what he asked. Now I've been having nightmares **

**about him about that time when I had to kill him. If I had to choose I would have rather **

**waited with him until he died and not have his blood on me. **

**Lucy Pov**

I started crying tears of sadness after hearing his story. I went up to him and wrapped my arms

around his neck and hugged him tenderly. Rogue I'm so sorry I had no idea about your dad...I

guess I've judged you way too harshly. When we met for the first time in Crocus, and you told

Natsu about how you killed your dragon. I remember that look you had, you seemed power

hungry. I never realized how much pain you've been hiding this whole time. I think this is what

makes you who you are. I'm slowly accepting you I hope you'll show me more of you.

**Rogue gives her his gentle smiles and starts disentangling himself from her and starts **

**laying on his side facing her getting comfortable and tells her "hmmm.. If you don't have **

**anywhere to be, I never did tell you why I don't believe in love."**

I roll to my side and prop my head up with my arm and when facing him, smiling brightly "I

never told you why I never believed in fate. We should spend time getting to know each other

don't ya think..."** \- The end!**


End file.
